


Maid For You

by ellia



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, D/s, Double Penetration, Fisting, Gangbang, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen takes good care of Jared and his guests, does everything they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid For You

** Maid For You **

 

Jared can't get over how hot Jensen looks like this. All dressed up for him in a fantasy maid's outfit. He'd had so much fun getting him ready, first shaving away all of his pubic hair and waxing his legs. Jensen had wriggled and moaned so prettily when he'd done that.

 

Then he'd wrapped a corset round his chest, loving the way Jensen's voice had gotten all quiet and breathy when he'd tightened the stays. He'd eased silky black stockings up Jensen's legs, holding them in place with a pair of lace garters.

 

Then he helped him into a pair of high stiletto pumps, which he'd locked in place. Jensen had walked nervous as a colt at first, stumbling around the room, until he figured out how to keep his balance.

 

The dress itself looks like something out of a porn movie, it barely covers Jensen's ass, and Jared knows that the stiff net underskirts must be driving Jensen crazy as they scrape across the sensitive skin of his newly shaved balls and cock.

 

The final touch had been the makeup, black kohl surrounding his eyes, and a splash of deep red on his lips. Jensen doesn't look like a girl, nobody could mistake him for that, but the get up does make him look different, softer, more vulnerable maybe. On almost anyone else it'd look stupid and humiliating, but on Jensen it is just plain beautiful.

 

And his boy has behaved so well tonight, fetching and carrying for Jared's guests without a word of complaint. He's done everything they've asked of him, played his part to perfection, so Jared figures he's about due a reward.

 

He'd spread his legs on command, opened his mouth and his ass for every cock in the room, and taken everything they had to give. He'd looked so beautiful bent over the couch with Tom's cock pounding into his ass while Mike fucked his throat, they hadn't even had to touch his cock; he'd come just from being used like that.

 

He'd gone to his knees and crawled across the room when they'd told him to. Had stretched his body over Chad's lap for a hard spanking that made him cry and moan. He had sunk back down to the ground afterwards, and kissed Chad's boots before thanking him with a truly spectacular blowjob.

 

He'd moaned for Chris too, had crawled into his lap and ridden him, bouncing on his cock like he couldn't get enough of it. That'd been the first time he'd screamed, when Steve had stepped up behind them, and forced his cock into Jensen's ass alongside Chris'.

 

Jared thinks that he's never seen anything so hot as the sight of Jensen's ass stretched wide around two cocks, the way he'd arched his back, straining against the burning pressure, and the broken words that'd spilled from his lips as he'd begged them to let him come.

 

Jared lost count of how many times Jensen came tonight, somewhere around the time Jeff got his whole fist inside of Jensen's ass. Jared hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Jensen's face, as it'd twisted up in pleasure and pain as Jeff had worked him over. Every thrust of Jeff's fist had made Jensen whimper and strain, and Jared knows that he'll be trying that himself some night soon.

 

In between rounds they'd teased his body with the contents of Jared's toy-box. Had made him fuck himself on dildos, and run a violet wand all over his body. He'd screamed his throat raw, so they'd stuffed a gag in his mouth to help him keep quiet. Then just when he thought they were finally down tormenting him, they'd started up again.

 

They'd had to use an o-ring gag to hold his mouth open, because he was just too fucked out to give a blowjob by then. In fact he was too exhausted to participate at all, not that they'd let that bother them. They'd taken him over and over again, until they were all too sated to fuck any more, and Jensen could barely move.

 

Mike had been the final one to give up, fucking Jensen's ass one last time, but he hadn't been able to coax any kind of response out of Jensen, not even when he'd gone to his knees and wrapped his lips around Jensen's cock. The consensus was that they were done for the night; after all there was no point in playing if their toy couldn't feel what was happening to him.

 

Jensen's a mess, his stockings are ruined, and his dress is splattered with come from neckline to hem. There are bruises on his hips and his wrists are marked up from the restraints they used to tie him down. He's got scratches and bite marks all over his body, so it's a damn good job they're on hiatus, as he won't be fit to be seen in public for a while. Jared thinks he's never looked so beautiful, in his mind every mark and stain is a testament to Jensen's devotion. And he needs him to prove it one last time, needs to be the last one to make Jensen come, to reclaim his place as the Master of Jensen's body.

 

He reaches out as Jensen walks by, and hauls him onto his lap, leaning in and capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. He loves the way Jensen always opens for him, lets him do whatever he wants, and he deepens the kiss, grinding his hard cock up against Jensen's ass.

 

"Such a good girl, aren't you baby?" He can feel Jensen ducking his head, hiding his blushes from their friends, and Jared isn't having that. "Uh-uh Jenny, don't you go hiding that pretty face of yours, want everyone to see you." He lifts Jensen up and turns him round, so that he's straddling his lap, facing the room. The others have fallen silent, intent on watching the show.

 

He hooks Jensen's legs over his thighs, before spreading his own as wide as he can, loving the way Jensen wriggles and moans in his lap as his muscles strain. Jared just chuckles a little, enjoying the way their friends are staring at them; he loves that he can make Jensen do this. Make him shameless and desperate, so hungry for Jared's cock that he'll do anything to get it.

 

He wriggles his hand between their bodies and unfastens his pants, freeing his aching cock. Jensen's still slick from all the times he's been fucked tonight, and his ass is stretched wide from the constant use, so Jared just grips his hips, raises him up and then slams him down. Tight, hot pressure gripping his cock, as he bottoms out in Jensen's body. Nothing in this world comes close to feeling as good as this does, and Jared knows he's not going to last long this time.

 

But if he's desperate, he knows Jensen's probably even worse off, and that just turns him on even more. "That what you wanted baby, wanted my cock filling you up, stretching you wide," Jensen's only answer is a kind of broken moan, he's fallen back against Jared's chest, and he's panting as hard as he can with the corset constricting his chest.

 

"Come on baby, move that pretty ass of use, going to show everyone how hot you look riding me." Jensen tries he gives him that, pressing down with his legs, as he tries to balance his arms on Jared's thighs to push him self up and down. But he only manages a couple of quick jerky movements before he collapses back against Jared's chest.

 

"Can't, Jay, sorry…"

 

"It's alright Jenny, guess I'll have to do all the work," Jared interrupts Jensen's broken words, knowing that he's pushed his lover just about as far as he can for now. "Just hold on and enjoy the ride, going to make you scream for me."

 

And Jensen does scream, and beg and whimper and moan, when Jared grips him hard and slams his cock up into Jensen's body. Driving his cock balls deep over and over again. Scraping Jensen's prostate with every thrust, determined to make Jensen come before he does, "Come on baby, I know how much you want this."

 

Reaching round, he wraps one hand around Jensen's cock, stroking it gently, encouraging it back to life. And incredibly it works, Jensen's soon hard in his hand, his cock pulsing and twitching with every thrust into his ass. Jared wants more, needs to prove his ownership of Jensen, so he lets go of Jensen's cock, and starts fucking him even harder.

 

Slamming their bodies together at a frantic pace, making Jensen scream again. "That's it baby, feel me inside you, taking you hard. It's just what a pretty slut like you needs, gonna come for me Jenny, gonna come from my cock."

 

"Can't Jay, please I can't come anymore, too tired, too much." God Jensen's voice sounds completely wrecked, and that just spurs Jared on.

 

"Yes you can baby, know you can. You want to make me happy don't you? Want to be a good girl for me?" he can feel his own release coming fast and knows he has to finish this soon. So he bites down hard on Jensen's neck, before pulling him almost completely off his cock and dropping him back down hard.

 

That was all Jensen needed, he's suddenly clenching tight around Jared's cock, as his body trembles and shudders its release, there's barely a trickle of come from his cock, but Jared's got what he wanted. He feels Jensen collapse back against him, but doesn't care, just thrusts for a few more seconds before growling out his own release.

 

Ignoring the others, he levers him self out of his chair and carries Jensen through to their bedroom. His lover's dead on his feet, barely conscious, and Jared hasn't the heart to force him to stay awake long enough to shower off all the mess. So he grabs a damp cloth and cleans them both up as best he can. The costume's a lost cause, so he just pulls it from Jensen's body and drops it into the trash.

 

He manages to keep Jensen upright long enough for him to strip the comforter from the bed and throw back the covers. Jensen's asleep the second his head hits the pillows, so Jared crawls in beside him and pulls him close, he remembers to turn off the alarm just before he falls asleep, he wants to make sure that Jensen gets a long lie in tomorrow. His boyfriend is going to need a good nights sleep, after all this is only day one of their vacation, and their friends won't be going home for at least a week.


End file.
